Of the Cursed
by Epsarrow
Summary: What happens in the Wendigo episode of the Reverends hatred of the troubled  or cursed  boils over - at Audrey. Rated T for violence and angst.


**HAVEN**

**Of the Cursed**

* * *

><p>I do not own Haven or the characters<p>

Notes: Probably going to be a one-shot because I tend to never finish if I separate stories in to chapters.  
>Set during the Wendigo episode when she comes across the Reverend in the woods.<br>Rated T for violence and angst.  
>Probably unrealistic, maybe not? Just an alternative outcome.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reverend POV<strong>

From the moment he first spotted her, hatred burned deep inside. She walked among the Cursed, _helping_them, and saving their lives when they had killed real, worthy people. And now, he knew, that she was one of them.

Cursed.

Enemies of man.

As he headed back to the edge of the forest where his men had gone, he found her.

She too was walking, looking for Nathan - another Cursed - and he felt himself grow angry.

They were about to walk their separate ways when he felt something snap. Violent rage transformed him in to what others may call a monster, but he knew he was simply doing God's work - teaching the Cursed abominations there place on Earth.

His hand snapped out, backhanding her across the face with such force that it sent her wheeling to the ground.

He noted with satisfaction that her gun had slipped between her fingers and clattered uselessly to the ground several feet away. Helpless, unarmed, but still Cursed.  
><strong><br>**He grabbed her by her collar, hoisting her fiercely off the ground, and shoved her roughly up against the tree as she struggled to get her bearings and realize what had just happened. It was too late. He was already in control.

**Parker POV**

The sudden blow had dazed her.

_The reverend just... hit me?_She wondered, confused. Her cheek was burning and her body had hit the ground with a painful thud. Before she could move to defend herself, she was lifted from the ground so quickly that the world spun, and suddenly pain seared her back as she was smashed in to a tree.

She grunted, then focused and swung her arm towards his side.

His elbow knocked in to her forearm and deflected the blow.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled.

Hands grabbed her wrists tightly enough to bruise and pinned them above her head, and she gasped as a knee dug in to her stomach, not so much to hit her as to pin her. She flinched away as he leaned forward, his hot breath on her face.

"You're an abomination. You and all the others who live among the Cursed," he hissed.

She felt herself grow angry, and she snarled at him - "and what the hell are you?"

Big mistake.

Her arms were dropped and he had stepped back, but only so he could easy dig his fist in her stomach. She dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach and gasping for air. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground, and she rolled quickly and kicked out, aiming for his leg.

She caught his shin, and he fell - practically on top of her.

She was winded long enough to get hit in the face twice, and then his weight was gone and she rolled, rising to her hands and knees.

A furious yelp of pain escaped her as he gave her a brutal kick to the ribs, and then another and another.

_Pathetic,_she thought to herself, finding herself curled in to a protective ball to stifle the damage of each kick. What happened to her ability to protect herself? Was she beaten so easily?

Thinking quickly she forced herself to take the pain and raise herself from the ground, arms raised in a defeated gesture.

"Wait," she rasped, her voice cracking with pain.

His boot met her chin, but there was a slight hesitation that time.

She rolled from the impact, then tried again. Pain made it easier for her to pretend to beg. "Please, wait," she pleaded. There was a pause as he looked down at her, studying her face, and suddenly his face broke in to a triumphant grin.

"You get it now? From now on, stay out of my way. When I try to kill one of these freaks then you don't go trying to stop me."

She was surprised as he knelt down beside her, and tried to flinch away but wasn't fast enough as he grabbed her bleeding chin and forced her to look in to his face.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you," he hissed, his voice dropping chillingly.

He stood and hesitated. She didn't bother trying to get up. He gave her one last kick - a threat of what to expect - and it was far more powerful than any of the others. It hit her square in the chest, and she was tossed on to her back from the force of it, and she knew very well that the pain and the cracking were the result of her delicate ribs breaking from the blow.

He was gone.

Her vision blurred as she lay there, caught somewhere between the pain as she fought unconsciousness. She could no longer move, and could barely bring herself to breathe because her chest protested so badly.

She bit back a groan as she lay there, head a fog, and wondered of that Wendigo was going to come along and finish her off while she lay helplessly beaten in the dirt.

It seemed ages before a tall shape appeared. She flinched, not recognizing the dark blur against the dark landscape, but knew the shape was at least human - or closely related. She flinched, waiting for it to attack.

"Audrey," a quiet, shocked voice drifted to her.

"Nathan?" She responded, shuddering slightly from the cold and pain.

The shape knelt down beside her, and hands - gentle, careful hands - held her broken body.

He said something else, but she felt the warmth from him, and with the strange knowledge that she was safe, she let herself fade in to unconsciousness.


End file.
